


The Realist

by alienchrist



Category: Juuni Kokki | Twelve Kingdoms
Genre: Art, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienchrist/pseuds/alienchrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The teacher told him to stop painting demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Realist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for http://community.livejournal.com/100wordstories/, for the prompt 'haunted'.

After the art instructor died, even Kaname's mother lost faith in him. "That thing is not my child!"

Sensei drove his car into the wrong lane of traffic. That would not have been so strange if not for the bullies injured after teasing Kaname, and the boy who drowned in the pool last summer.

Sometimes Kaname sees white hands reaching, or eyes gleaming in shadows.

Kaname is filled with dread, not fear. They protect him - comforting - but they won't stop.

The teacher told him to stop painting demons. _Try drawing the world around you instead._

Kaname is. There's something he's trying to remember.


End file.
